The Lost Kingdom
by NonaRose
Summary: What they planned was a long-awaited, relaxing honeymoon away from their boys. What they got was something entirely different. Magical Modern AU written for OQonHolidaysWeek.
1. The Ruins

**Disclaimer:** **All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything but my ideas.**

 **A/N:** This is going to be a multi-chapter fic written for OQonHolidaysWeek.

Prompts used: 18, 67 and 69.

* * *

They've been married for ten years.

Well, nine years, eleven months and twenty-nine days to be precise. Their tenth anniversary was a day away and, as usual, Robin Locksley decided to go big.

Go big or go home, right?

Luckily for him, after taking over his father's real estate development company, he was more than capable of affording all the luxuries life had to offer. Finest private schools for their two boys, Henry and Roland. First-class, Mediterranean-inspired villa on the outskirts of Boston with the best security installed. Lavish cars. Family vacations in Spain, France, Germany, and so on. But, with all their annual summer vacations, Robin came to realize that he and his lovely wife never went on a honeymoon. They afforded it, it wasn't a money issue. It was time.

They never had the time to be alone.

Regina was five months pregnant when they tied the knot in a small but wonderful ceremony at his parents' farmhouse, and after Henry was born, neither of them really had it in them to leave him. If just for a couple of weeks. It took them four years to finally feel ready, only then, Regina fell pregnant with their second child. The honeymoon was postponed again for until after the baby was born, and then again until after his first birthday, and then life happened and the honeymoon was in the back of their minds.

Always there, never mentioned.

Not anymore.

"What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow?" Regina asked, completely puzzled as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, removing the last traces of her makeup.

They were out for a pre-anniversary dinner with the kids. It was a little tradition they decided on before their first anniversary came around, to always include their children. Choose a day in the week before their anniversary day for a family outing. The boys looked forward to that as much as they did.

"We've been stalling this for far too long, darling." Robin's lower lip stuck out as he rested his chin over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She looked stunning, with and without a drop of makeup on her face, but more so without it. Her natural beauty was captivating. "The boys have grown and I've taken sometime off work. We deserve this."

After a moment of what seemed like Regina silently debating with herself over it, she exhaled a sigh and relaxed back into him. "Fine. Where to?"

He grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Well, if I recall correctly, you made me a promise to show me around Puerto Rico once and that never happened."

"Are you serious?" Regina turned around, gaping at him. "We're really going there?"

"Dead serious," he confirmed, his grin growing impossibly big on his face as hers widened, too. "I wanna go to the place you called your home. See all the beautiful things the island has to offer, and the hidden gems you told me about."

"I can't believe we're going to Puerto Rico!" she practically squealed, throwing her arms around him in pure joy, and then planted a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

He chuckled, pressing a peck on the tip of her nose in return. "I love you, too."

* * *

Sleep, though welcomed, never came. Regina was far too excited to get any, so instead, she packed hers and repacked Robin's bags. He was never good at that. Goodness. No matter how many times she taught him the correct way to do it. Fold it. Pack it. There! Enough space to fit everything. And what did Robin do? Throw it all in and hope for the best.

Good thing she loved that idiot to tolerate it over and over again.

Among her shorts, tank tops and other clothes suitable for a warm weather, she hid a couple lingeries at the very bottom of her bag. A little surprise to spice things up during their long-delayed honeymoon. He'll love it. Red was his favorite color on her, and he always complimented her in white…and maybe the olive, lacy set wouldn't be a terrible idea either.

Definitely the olive set, too.

Although she was over the moon and could barely contain her excitement, Regina found it hard to leave the boys. Henry was ecstatic for them, demanding pictures and souvenirs. Roland, on the other hand, wasn't so eager to let go. He cried, and Regina cried with him, promising to call every morning as soon as they wake up and nighttime before going to bed. He was having none of that, though, clutching onto her legs all the way to the car.

"I don't want you to go," Roland whined, tears streaking down his chubby cheeks. He shook his head and tightened his grip around her legs. "Please, Mommy. I don't want you to go."

Regina sniffled and threw Robin a glance over her shoulder, he chuckled, coming to her rescue. He scooped Roland in his arms and dropped a kiss to his head, explaining very calmly that they were just going away for two weeks. Not anymore than that. And they have the permission to call however many times they wanted during the day. Not to mention, all the gifts they'll be returning with for them.

"Dinosaurs?" Roland hiccuped.

Robin laughed, nodding his head. "Well, if I can find anything dinosaur-related, then yes. I'll get you that."

"And candies?"

It was Regina's turn to laugh. That boy and his sweet tooth, one he inherited from her. She'd always been obsessed with sugary treats, grew up with baking as a hobby then turned it into a career for sometime. That's how she met Robin, baking dozens of customized cupcakes for an event his father's company held. He wasn't big on sweets and yet, he stopped by the bakery she co-owned every single morning just to talk to her and flirt, and eventually, ask her out.

"And candies," Regina confirmed, brushing the pad of her thumb under his eyes to wipe his tears. "Be good to Nana and Papa. And please, please don't give either of them a heart attack." She sighed, recalling all the pranks the boys pulled on Robin's poor parents.

"Yes, Mommy." Roland grinned, and his grin was extremely unsettling. He definitely had something planned already.

"I mean it Roland Felix Locksley," she warned.

"I won't!" he insisted, but his giggles gave him away.

She turned to Henry, gesturing a finger toward her youngest. "Keep an eye on him for me. I know he's going to scare your grandparents." Henry didn't speak, though, only his own smile grew, and Regina's eyes widened. "Henry!"

"We won't!" Henry chuckled. "We won't do anything, I promise."

"They're going to land me in the insane asylum one day," she muttered, pressing two kisses on either of the boys' cheek before slipping into the car.

* * *

It took them a little less than six hours to arrive to the resort. Almost four hours flight and around an hour and a half drive from San Juan to Isabela, and it truly was worth all the wait.

He booked them one of the ocean-view villas, and the place was breathtaking. There was no other way to describe it. He could wake up to the sight of the tall trees covering the grounds and the scent of the deep, blue ocean everyday and never grow bored of it.

"How do you like it all so far?" Regina asked, a beam stretched across her face as she joined him by the private swimming pool out back.

Robin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. "Paradise on earth."

"Is that so?" She quirked a brow and smirked, seeming amused by his description.

Well, was it a lie? There wasn't a single thing he'd seen so far that he didn't love. Every place they passed was wonderful, lively, and the people they interacted with were nothing but sweet to them. So yes, it was very much paradise on earth.

"Absolutely." He pressed a featherlight kiss to her cheek. "And your company makes it ten times better."

"Sweet," she teased, a chuckle bubbling out of her as she drew away from him and headed back inside to explore the rest of the casita.

Robin lingered out, admiring his surroundings. It would be a nice place to bring the boys to one day, and with all the activities the resort offered, they'd be thrilled. He knew he was. Golfing, biking, surfing, kayaking, and the list was endless. Not to mention, the grill by the swimming pool the casita included. Barbecuing, sunbathing and taking a dip in the pool—could it really get any better than that?

"Hey, Regina?"

"Yeah?" she called out from inside.

"When would you like to go and visit your family?"

Silence greeted him, and then—"I thought this was our _honeymoon_?"

He looked back at her and chuckled at the confusion written all over her face. She had a point. It was their honeymoon, and while he'd never been on one before, he knew honeymoons didn't usually include the in-laws. But they've rarely ever seen her parents. Infact, he just met them twice; once before he proposed to Regina, and another on their wedding day. The rest of the time it's just been phone calls and sending pictures and videos back and forth between them.

"I thought it'll be nice to pay them a visit while we're here," he explained. "They keep saying they're coming down for the holidays and then they cancel."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Don't know what's up with that."

It was weird. They didn't have any other family members to celebrate with on the island and neither of them had a fear of flying—so what was holding them back from coming over every year?

"We can visit them before heading back to Boston," Regina suggested. "Maybe stay with them for a couple of days."

"Sounds good," Robin murmured, but he wasn't really listening. How could he when his beautiful wife was standing in front of him in a pair of high-waisted, cut off shorts and a spaghetti strap top? A far cry from all the elegant pencil skirts and dressed, and pantsuits she wore back home. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. She looked divine no matter what was on her, or wasn't.

He pulled her in his arms, replacing her dopey expression with a coy smile when he began peppering kisses over her neck and along her exposed shoulder. She smelled heavenly. Her coconut shampoo mixed with the warm, citrusy and floral scent of her perfume.

"Straight to business, huh?"

"We've got less than two weeks of being alone," he said, moving back enough to look at her with a grin pulling at his lips, "and I'm not wasting a single second."

* * *

They didn't waste a single second. They took advantage of having the place all to themselves. No nine-year-old walking in on them in the middle of a steamy make out session, or a five-year-old interrupting them just as they were about to take their clothes off because he accidentally let the cat out and couldn't bring it back in.

And it felt good.

Regina was guilt-ridden over how good it felt not having the kids around for a little while or listening their never-ending complaints. Henry did this, Roland did that. It was refreshing.

Almost as refreshing as taking a dip in the ocean.

After hours of confining themselves in the casita, more specifically, the master bedroom, she and Robin finally decided to explore the resort.

First stop, the beach.

They were just in time to witness the sunset. Wrapped up in each other's arms as they enjoyed the view—the way the sky changed colors, from the calming, azure blue to the magical, soft orange hues, equally as comforting. And they danced on the beach, barefoot, to the sound of the faint music coming from…somewhere. No one was around them and the resort was too far up and yet, there was music. They didn't question it, too caught up in one another to care.

Regina sighed and relaxed against her husband, burrowing further into his chest. "I love all the anniversary surprises you come up with every year, but this one tops them all."

"Yeah?" Robin asked, sounding surprised and pleased at the same time. He pressed a kiss to her temple then rested his chin over the top of her head, still swaying. "I really love this one, too."

"I can think of a way to make it even better."

"I don't think that's any possible, but go on." He chuckled. "I'm all ears."

"While you were getting us checked in, this caught my attention…" she trailed off, pulling the folded paper out of the back pocket of her shorts and handing it to him.

He inspected it, his brows creasing with every passing second. "Annual tango festival?" He looked up at her. "Really?"

She shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know, Regina…"

"Oh, come on," she implored.

Still, he appeared doubtful, and granted, neither of them could dance. They stepped on each other's toes during their wedding, and every other time they danced together. Nevertheless, it _will_ be fun.

"Please, baby." She pouted. That always worked. As soon as her brown eyes grew wide and her lower lip stuck out, Robin always agreed to whatever she wanted.

"You're not being fair right now."

"Please." She sniffled for added effect, and he groaned.

"Fine."

"Really?" She almost gasped. It usually took a while for him to fall for her puppy dog eyes. This didn't even take a minute. There had to be a catch.

"But under one condition."

Ah, there it is.

"We're going scuba diving sometime during the week."

That was all? She expected something more. Something big. That was nothing. "Deal."

* * *

If there was something Robin feared—and everyone else should, too—it was the unknown. And deep waters meant just that. Perhaps it was a tad too late to mention that the whole situation petrified him, though. They were already on the boat, ready in their scuba gear, and far away from the comfort of their casita. Stupid. For someone who was deemed intelligent, he was goddamn stupid. He could've been there instead, enjoying a bottle of champagne by the swimming pool with his wife and having the best sex in his life, but no. He had to go and suggest the first thing that came into his mind, because why the hell not?

"I don't know, Regina. It doesn't seem like the safest thing to do today," he relented, waving up at the dark clouds forming above them. "The weather's a little off."

"It's perfectly safe," Tink, their scuba instructor, assured. "And we won't be going any farther than this."

"Is someone chickening out?" Regina teased.

"I am not," Robin defended. "I'm just…worried. The waves are getting harsher by the second and—"

"You heard what Tink said. It's perfectly fine," Regina reminded.

Robin scoffed, then leaned in closer and whispered, "Are we really trusting someone named _Tink_?"

"Shut up," Regina laughed, then nudged him toward the edge of the boat when Tink asked if they were ready. He sure as hell wasn't, but he was given so little choice when they jumped in and pulled him into the water with them.

The experience was as bad as Robin expected it to be. He lost count of how many times he almost had a heart attack at the sight of sharks swimming past them. Both women were unbothered, completely mesmerized and enamored by them while he was doing his best not to pee his pants in the middle of the ocean. And he might've. Just a little bit, when one of the small sharks bumped into him out of nowhere.

But, aside from that traumatizing moment, it wasn't all so awful. Though mysterious, the ocean was fascinating.

It was so different being able to enjoy it in person rather than seeing it through documentaries. Truly once in a lifetime thing.

By the time they reemerged to the surface, the weather had worsened and it was starting to rain. The sky darkened significantly, one would hardly believe it was just three in the afternoon.

"So?" Regina asked with an I-told-you-so grin plastered across her face. "Wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"I suppose not," Robin murmured, then glanced back at her with a glare. "I thought you said there weren't any sharks in Puerto Rico."

"I said there aren't many recorded shark _attacks_ in Puerto Rico," she clarified.

He rolled his eyes. That most definitely wasn't what she said back at the resort. She told him, word by word, that there weren't any sharks surrounding the island. "I could've died, you know."

She let out a snort behind him. "Stop being such a baby. You wouldn't have died, Robin."

"You don't know that. How many sharks have we encountered down there?" he challenged, folding his arms across his chest, "One of them could've smelled the fear on me and ate me. Perhaps even swallowed me whole! You've seen how huge they were."

"They smell blood, Robin, not fear and—" The boat wobbled, interrupting her laugh. "What was that?"

"Who's the little coward now?" Robin retorted.

"I'm being serious," Regina hissed.

"The weather is terrible, love. It's just a bunch of strong waves clashing against the boat and rocking it."

If only.

"Guys?" Tink interrupted, her wide, blue eyes fixed ahead. "We…may have a little problem."

"What do you mean we may have a little prob—" Robin cut himself off as he looked in the direction she was pointing at. A massive wave stretching hundreds of feet above them approached. "Shit…"

His wife screaming his name was the last thing he heard before the wave collided with their boat, and everything went dark.


	2. Away From Home

All mistakes are mine!

* * *

"Henry, I don't feel so good," Roland whined, hugging his stuffed monkey tighter to his chest for comfort.

He'd been feeling off all day and he didn't understand why. Like something bad was on the verge of happening. A sixth sense, if he knew what that was. It was unsettling, even for a four-year-old that barely understood a thing. A dreadful feeling of danger gnawing at him.

"Nana told you to stop eating all those candies but you didn't listen," Henry chided him from across the bedroom, comfortably tucked in his own bed with a book in hand.

"It's not the candies," Roland argued defensively. "My tummy doesn't hurt. Nothing…hurts. It just feels kinda funny here," he explained the best he could, moving his hand to the left side of his chest, resting it above where his heart was beating. "And Mommy and Daddy didn't call tonight. They _promised_ they would." He frowned. "I don't like this, Henry."

Henry huffed, closing the book with force and throwing it onto his nightstand. "They're busy, Roland. They'll call in the morning. Stop being such a baby and go to sleep. It's really late."

Although still unconvinced, Roland heaved out a breath and laid back down, quietly staring outside the window and at the glowing full moon in view. Mommy promised she'd call, every single day, too, and she didn't. She never broke any of her promises before.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

Robin roused at the sharp, stabbing pain on his forehead, followed by a deafening screech right in his left ear, forcing him up with a start. A seagull. A blood seagull was pecking away at him like he was a piece of stale bread. Was that really what became of him after all the success?

"Go on, shoo, before I roast you over an open fire," he groused, waving the bird away with a huff.

"About time."

With the deep frown still fixed over his features, he glanced back to find his wife and their scuba instructor standing with their arms folded in front of them, both looking just as terrible as the other, and he reckoned he wasn't looking any better. Filthy, torn clothes still damp from…oh…

The wreck.

Robin shot up on his feet and rushed to Regina, holding her close, inspecting every inch of her body he could see for injuries. Aside from a couple of bruises and grazes here and there, she looked perfectly fine. As did Tink, and him.

The boat, however, wasn't salvageable.

There was nothing left of it. Just a few of the wreckage scattered along the beach and most of it likely lost in the sea.

"Are you okay?" Robin frantically asked, and Regina nodded, cupping his face, forcing his attention to her.

He couldn't help it. Before the wave crashed into them, he thought he'd lose her.

"I'm fine," she promised, emphasizing every word for reassurance and flashing him one of her calming smiles. "Are _you_ okay?"

That was a good question. While he did feel alright, he wasn't so sure. He could walk straight. He could move his arms around, too, so nothing was broken there either. At least physically he was in good shape. "I'm fine."

"Don't mind me," Tink grumbled behind them and walked away with a wave of her hand, muttering something under her breath that he couldn't quite figure out.

It wasn't his intention to rudely leave her out, but his wife was his priority. And Tink was standing—she was standing and walking around, and surely Regina asked her about her wellbeing long before he even regained his consciousness. It still made him feel awful about it, though.

Regardless, he did what any other decent human being would do and asked if she was alright. Better late than never. To which she nodded, complaining of a slight headache but nothing more. Nothing serious that required immediate medical care.

"The real question is…where the hell are we?" Tink questioned, looking around the dense forest leading into the heart of the island they were stranded on.

That was a good question, too. A brilliant question, really. If only he had the answers to it, though.

"And…how do we get back?" Regina whispered.

* * *

"They haven't called yet?"

He heard Nana ask, and out of the corner of his eyes, Roland saw Papa shaking his head.

It's been a full day and a half, and no one called. It wasn't like his parents to break their promises.

Something was wrong, but everyone refused to listen. Nana tried changing the subject by offering him cookies whenever he brought it up, Papa laughed it off like it was nothing, and Henry said the same thing he said the night before—they were busy. They didn't have their phones on them, there was nothing to worry about and he should stop acting like a baby.

He wasn't acting like a baby, though, was he? He just missed Mommy and Daddy.

"I'm not a baby, am I?" Roland huffed out, a deep frown seeming permanent on his face ever since the start of his parents' vacation. He turned his attention away from the calm, blue sky above him to the Golden Retriever wagging his tail beside him on the freshly mowed grass. "Do you think they're really okay, Galileo?" he mumbled, and Galileo barked, tongue sticking out as he panted.

That could mean anything, Roland didn't really know. He didn't speak whatever language dogs spoke. He just knew English and Spanish, that was all Mommy and Daddy taught him.

He pursed his lips momentarily, then smiled, reaching over to scratch behind Galileo's ear. "Henry's right. Maybe they're just busy." The dog barked again and stood up, excitedly wiggling in his place, and Roland giggled, pushing himself up on his feet and dusting the dirt off his hands and clothes. "Come on, let's go inside. I bet Nana has some more cookies for us!"

* * *

"Nothing." Regina let out an irritated huff and threw her smartphone across the beach in rage. The device smashed against a rocks bulging out of the sand, shattering in an instant. There was no use of it before anyways and, considering it was new, there was barely anything of value on it. It wasn't much of a loss.

She'd been trying to get a signal for…God only knew just how long, ever since they woke up on the island, to this nightmare, and nothing.

No matter the distance she walked around the place, how high she climbed onto rocks and trees—she couldn't get a damn thing.

The whole trip was a goddamn stupid idea.

She should've trusted her guts when it all seemed off to her from the very beginning. Instead, she dismissed the feeling as separation anxiety. After all, she'd never really left the boys, not for as long as Robin planned their belated honeymoon to be.

She didn't blame Robin, though. He couldn't have possibly known they'd end up stranded on an island, likely with no way to get off it. He couldn't tell the future and he sure as hell couldn't control the weather that led to their boat sinking.

"Maybe it's not an island in the middle of nowhere," Robin said, and Regina turned to him with a raised brow. Really now? "It's a possibility," he insisted.

It was. Certainly a far-fetched possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. But, did they really have anything to lose?

"I…guess we can venture into the jungle and see if you're right." Regina sighed.

Maybe they were just on the other end of a not-so-deserted-island, after all. Just as Robin said.

"Tomorrow," Tink suggested, nodding her chin toward the sun setting over the horizon. If they were staring off at the sunset from the comfort of the resort, maybe Regina would've marveled in its beauty. She would've been in awe at how beautiful the sky was with an ombre of pink and blue blending in together with specks of whites where the clouds were scattered. It was hard to believe they ended up on the island because of a storm. Everything was so…calm.

"Tomorrow," Regina repeated with a nod.

"Yeah. I don't think going in there without knowing what might be lurking around in these trees during the night is a very bright idea," Tink murmured.

Oh god. They had _that_ to worry about, too, didn't they?

Regina folded her arms in front of her and scoffed, "Let's hope we don't end up being eaten by some…I don't know, lion or whatever wild animal that could be in there before the sun comes up."

"No lion would ever dare, my love." Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to him, on his face was a small smile as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "We stick together, through the good and the bad, just like we promised in our vows."

"Or, you know—" Tink added from behind, "start gathering wood to start a fire with."

A smothered chuckle bubbled out of Robin and he nodded, then pressed a featherlight kiss to Regina's forehead. "We'll get off the island and we'll go home to our boys. This, I promise you."


End file.
